Ryouta Shouhei
"Chaos seems to follow me wherever I go...Despite that I still want to do what I can to protect those I care about!" Info *Name: Ryouta Shouhei *Age: 21 *Birthday: April 23rd (Taurus) *Pokemon: Whiscash *Type: Dragon/Flying *Familiar: Falkner *Height: 6'00 *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: * **Dragon Rush (Replaces Earthquake): On a roll of 16+, will flinch opponent **Air Slash: On a roll of 14+, will flinch opponent **Zen Headbutt: On a roll of 16+, will flinch opponent **Spark: On a roll of 14+, will paralyze opponent **Flamethrower: On a roll of 18+, will burn opponent **Rock Slide: On a roll of 14+, will flinch opponent **Rock Smash: On a roll of 10+, will lower opponent's defense by one point *Ability: Oblivious: Makes Ryouta immune to attraction. (both in and out of battle) *Hair Color: Dark blue *Eye Color: Black *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **Sometimes uses a katana for battle. **Has third degree burn scars on his left shoulder from spirit lava. **Has scars running up both his arms from when he self harmed while shackled. Personality Ryouta awoke on Cannvi as a rather serious individual with a sarcastic sense of humor. Because of this, he never really hung around people that often and usually tried to convince himself that he didn't NEED friends. Being around crowds of people made him uncomfortable and he would rather just stay to himself and read a nice book. He did, for some reason though have a strangely strong phobia of waterfalls. While he didn't know why, he tried keeping it a secret from other people in fear that they'd find it strange. What he also didn't let people know was his strange feelings of guilt that he woke up with. He couldn't remember why but for some reason he felt like he had done something horrible in his past. This feeling was what drove him to find out more about who he was...Even if it eventually meant having to deal with other people. Post Cannvi Since arriving on Cannvi, the Whiscash had gone through a lot of changes. He eventually started meeting people, some encounters ultimately changing who he was and how he acted. He's now much more open towards people, his serious personality shoved aside for when it was really needed. He's learned how to laugh, how to have a good time with friends, and how to just be a better person. He has a few friends who he sees as family and would do anything to protect them, even put his own life on the line...However, chaos seems to follow Ryouta wherever he goes and one bad event after another has lead the Whiscash to start doubting himself and his strength in protecting others... History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Ryouta was born and raised in a well looked after pond in Ecruteak City. The pond was filled with many aquatic Pokemon and had a large waterfall, providing it with clean water. One day the little Barboach heard a story from an old Politoed that if a fish managed to swim up an entire waterfall, they would turn into a dragon. Ryouta was completely enamored by this story due to an event that had happened a few weeks back. A trainer and his Salamence had decided to visit the pond and Ryouta gazed upon the Salamence with much envy. The dragon had everything. He had power, speed, and more importantly the ability to fly, and what did he have? Just the power to spit some mud and flap his fins around. After hearing the Politoed's story, Ryouta decided to attempt to climb the pond's waterfall in order to obtain the dragon's power for himself. Every attempt ended in failure, though he never gave up. He trained long and hard and as the years went by he eventually evolved into a Whiscash. His evolution gave him the confidence that he could finally scale the large waterfall, but alas he ended up back at the bottom again. Filled with rage, he committed more and more of his time to training, pushing away his friends and family, his greed for power consuming his mind. No Pokemon in the pond would even consider talking to him anymore, in fear of being attacked. It was one night a few years later that would change his life. After a rather rigorous training session, he made another attempt to climb the waterfall. He actually managed to make it halfway, and as he finally thought he would make it to the top he felt his body begin to fall and before he even saw it coming, he fell headfirst onto a rather jagged rock, immediately knocking him out. When the Whiscash came to, he found himself somewhere he had never seen before. His memory was a complete and utter blur but he knew that one thing was off. How was he breathing when he wasn't in any water? As he got up he noticed something strange. He had hands! He quickly looked at himself and saw that he had become human! Hearing a faint growl come from behind him he turned to see a large, slightly transparent dragon. He felt a connection with the beast and assumed it must be a part of him. Both he and the dragon decided to travel together around this new island in search of a new home, both completely unaware that their lifelong dream of becoming a dragon had finally come true. Current History Humble Beginnings Ryouta had woken up on Cannvi not exactly knowing his purpose in life. After meeting some other people he saw that they were in the same predicament as he was. He learned that they all were without their memories of their past life... This led Ryouta to believe for a while that Cannvi must've been a form of Limbo and that they were all possibly dead. After wandering around the island for a while, he learned that that wasn't the case and they were in fact on an island called Cannvi. The Whiscash eventually made his home in the Mallow Mangrove, still lacking a proper home to live in and lived out his life in near solitude. After a while though, he met up with two Zorua who helped him find a home in Salve Town where he spent most of his time in the town's library. The Leap into the Volcano As Ryouta wandered around the island, he one day decided to head to Ominous Peak to explore. After climbing around the mountain for a while he spotted someone heading towards the peak. The person, Doctor Hannibal Morganti, seemed to believe something was hidden inside the volcano. So the Whiscash decided to tag along with Hannibal, where he also met up with an Ice Typhlosion named Rosa and a Ghost Unown named Anon. After getting to the top of the volcano the party saw a strange spirit jump into the volcano, in which Hannibal and Anon jumped in after it, Ryouta and Rosa quickly following... Amazingly enough, jumping into the volcano didn't kill them. They instead ended up in a strange set of caverns where they met three ghosts: Fink, Berkel, and Middle. The ghosts told them that they were most likely going to be trapped in the volcano for the rest of their lives. The explorers quickly spotted a strange orb on a pedastal however - The Ghost Orb - Hannibal decided to take the orb, which caused the volcano to start erupting. As they were trying to escape from the sudden surge of spirit lava, Ryouta found himself unable to fly over a bunch of rocks, the fear of dying from the lava messing with his still shaky flight abilities. Middle ended up sacrificing himself to save Ryouta's life, leaving the Whiscash with only some lava splashing on his shoulder resulting in some permanent third degree burns. Middle's death still a heavy burden on Ryouta, the party managed to escape the volcano, the ash from the eruption settling all over the island... The Ghost Orb With the Ghost Orb taken from the volcano, the ash that fell from the eruption began to take form as a bunch of once trapped spirits. Ryouta stayed inside for a lot of this, Middle's sacrifice still a rough thing for him to handle. He tried talking with some people about it during the time like Rosa, however it still didn't help the feelings of guilt he had. During this time he ended up running into a Ghost Torkoal by the name of Timothy. Having no place to go, the ghost decided to live with Ryouta, despite the Whiscash constantly telling him to leave. Ghostly ash and smog almost constantly came out of the Torkoal's back, quickly polluting the air in Ryouta's home. While Ryouta felt bad for the ghost, he also saw him as a pest and a freeloader who was just not only living in his house, but stinking it up as well. Eventually Ryouta decided to see where the Ghost Orb had gone and saw that someone by the name of Atila had snatched it, deeming herself the ruler of Cannvi. The Darkrai Heinz, called a bunch of people together to fight off the ghost and retrieve the orb. After a large fight, Atila was devoured by the very Mawile that she had been using to attack everyone. However, the fight wasn't over. Fink showed up, suddenly a violent giant, due to his anger over Middle's death. Berkel managed to show up in the nick of time however, to calm the ghost and they eventually left together. Now that the Ghost Orb was in Heinz's possession all the spirits started to disappear, leaving everyone to have a heartfelt moment together. It was that moment that Ryouta regretting being so awful to Timothy as he realized he was never going to see him again... The Void After the invasion, things seemed to quiet down for the most part. The events in the volcano and while the ghosts were around seemed to alter Ryouta's personality a bit. He seemed to want to be around other people and would usually go spend time with friends. However, something quickly changed that monotony... Heinz summoned everyone to the Void, the circular hole in the middle of the island, to reveal who was going to be able to venture into there with the Ghost Orb. Turns out Ryouta, along with Rosa, Hannibal, and Anon were chosen to go in there. And so, after receiving some bags of items, the four ventured into the strange Void... After floating through space for a while the four ended up in a dark room that seemed to absorb electricity. It was there that they were attacked by a Spiritomb that split into 108 different ghosts they had to fight. After getting chased after by garden tool wielding ghosts, and with a little help from a Spirit Tag from Hannibal, they were able to beat all but one of the ghosts, who begged for her life. After letting her go and going to the next floor, the ghost disappeared to warn her superior about the explorers. The next floor housed an expansive desert and a small town right in the center of it. After spending the night there to gather supplies and eat, they found out that a thief had been stealing all their water. Not knowing how to get to the next floor, Ryouta and the others agreed to help them. They planned a stake out and made sure to watch out for anyone suspicious. They quickly found the thief who turned out to be a Zoroark impersonating a villager and thanks to Hannibal's Hypnosis they caught him. It was revealed that he had been stealing the water so he could maintain his aquarium for his fish. A Water Furret in the tank ended up coughing up a strange stone that turned out to be the portal to get to the next floor. As the four were leaving, the Spiritomb from earlier appeared with a dark figure. However they left before they could confront the two. The next floor was smaller then the one before and a giant Ground Huntail burst out of the ground to attack them. However, before they could start fighting the Void suddenly spat them out, the area seeming to be unstable... The Transfer After getting spat out by the Void, life seemed to return to normal for the Whiscash. One day while he was out on a walk though, he suddenly felt incredibly dizzy...As he struggled to stay conscious he saw that Falkner, his familiar, was going through the same trouble he was. Before he could say anything, he blacked out and fell to the floor. When Ryouta awoke, he found himself in a place he'd never seen...There was a lot of tall grass everywhere that he'd never seen on Cannvi. Before he could figure out what was going on however, he heard someone screaming. After flying over to the source he saw his friend Lvoe, who had been an Electric type Milotic...Upon closer inspection though he saw that she had become a Ghost...Just what was this new place and why did they come here? After a while of investigating, Ryouta found out they were on the island of Tarpaulin, a completely different place then Cannvi. There was no Void here, instead there were gates scattered around everywhere that could only be opened via mysterious shards...During his travels on the island, Ryouta met an oddly familiar robot by the name of Amaranthine who said he was the son of Hannibal. When Ryouta asked where Hannibal was, Amaran gave him the upsetting news that he had passed on...The news hit Ryouta hard and he honestly didn't know what to do... Eventually though, he met up with more and more of his friends, thankful that they were alright. Without anywhere else to go, Ryouta lived out in the area of the Molten Generators due to the constant warmth of the area. Events at Halloween Ryouta spent the first month or so on Tarpaulin just getting used to everything. However, around Halloween time something strange started happening...A strange mist started coming from the Sanguine Stronghold and began turning people into monsters. A Dragon/Electric Zubat named Hallow was also possessed by the Pumpkin King and began trying to rule the island. Ryouta found himself turning into a zombie that hungered for flesh, alive or not. The transformation soon became more severe as he turned into a monstrous ghoul that looked more animal then human. After a large fight with the Pumpkin King, Hallow was freed and everyone started turning back to normal. The Fighting Shard After the events at Halloween, Ryouta decided to take on the gym leaders that had appeared across the island. What a better way to prove your strength then challenging gyms? The Whiscash had become determined to get stronger, strong enough that he could protect all his friends. After beating (or nearly beating) all the leaders in the second gym, Ryouta was rewarded with something strange. A shard kept inside a box. Koyuki, one of the leaders at the gym, told him to be extremely careful with it. Confused, Ryouta agreed and decided to head to the desert town Tulit to investigate what this shard was. Along the way he ran into a Psychic Milotic named Cassandra, who agreed to help him in his research. As the two approached the library, Ryouta decided to take the shard out to further inspect it. However, once the shard touched his skin, it released its power onto the island. The shard quickly turned everyone extremely aggressive, with people becoming more angry the closer they were to the shard. Since Ryouta had the shard in his possession he became extremely violent and lashed out at anyone near him. After a while he placed the shard in the gate at the Honor Stadium and he and a small group of people went inside to investigate, only to be chased out by a bunch of guards. The gate was left open for a while before it mysteriously closed, the shard nowhere to be seen... Descending into the Masoleum Things eventually calmed down again, but this island never stayed calm for long...While exploring in the Jade Amazon, Ryouta stumbled across the Crystal Masoleum. There he ran into his friend Evander, a Ghost Eevee, and met a Poison Gardevoir named Lillith. The three decided to venture into the Masoleum to see what was inside. They were greeted with numerous traps and Ryouta managed to save their lives several times as they were crossing some dangerous pits. When they reached the bottom, the three were confronted by a myriad of enemies: two Golurks, two Claydol, and an Aerodactyl. With Lillith being the only one standing at the end, the enemies were defeated. It was then that a Ghost/Psychic Gallade appeared before them. He healed everyone up and introduced himself as Charlemagne. He told the three explorers that the next room was going to be incredibly dangerous, but despite Ryouta's attempts to get them to go back, the others wanted to go forward. Upon entering the next room they were confronted by King Artexerxes, a powerful Ghost/Dark Tyranitar. Both Ryouta and Evander were knocked out again in battle, with Lillith dealing the final blow to the Tyranitar. Before he was defeated however, Artexerxes escaped the Masoleum on the back of his familiar, swearing that he would be back... The Zombie Invasion Things were rather quiet for a while and Ryouta met up with Rosa and Evander to go get some food in Meloxi. While they were there however, Artexerxes appeared on his familiar in the middle of the city and raised an army of the undead to swarm the island. The three quickly met up with Amaran and evacuated the mansion in the Sunny Abode before bringing everyone to the Sanguine Stronghold for protection. It was there that Ryouta met the Regigigas Gaia who rallied up a small group of people to go face Artexerxes. With Ryouta's help they easily managed to defeat the King and break the shackles binding him. A strange shard fell out of his chest, which a Steel/Dark Pidgeotto named Tully quickly snatched. With Artexerxes defeated, the party took him back to the Stronghold to recover as the shackles binding seemed to have been the reason he was so insane. A Bittersweet Reunion Before Artexerxes flooded the island with zombies, Ryouta had been getting farther in the gyms. Upon getting closer to the eight, and final gym, he kept hearing a strange voice in his head, beckoning him to continue with his gym battles. Once he beat the seventh gym, he recieved an invitation to go straight to the final gym at the Sanguine Stronghold. There he met up with Rosa and Evander before heading inside to recieve a shocking surprise. One of the final gym leaders was none other then Hannibal Morganti...He was alive. The Spiritomb was suddenly a Dark/Dragon type and was chained with bizarre shackles. Without even remembering who they were, Hannibal mercilessly beat Ryouta in battle with a powerful Twister, landing the poor Whiscash in the hospital. Ryouta didn't know what to do after that. His friend who he thought had been dead was suddenly alive, crazy, and couldn't remember who they were. After taking some time to recover and get his thoughts straight, he decided to challenge Hannibal a second time, hoping that defeating him would snap him out of whatever state he was in. Ryouta managed to win, however Hannibal remained the same... Once the zombie invasion began, Ryouta and a group of other people hid away in the Stronghold, despite Hannibal's condition. It was then that Cassandra brought up Hannibal's deceased wife Angela, which set off the Spiritomb, causing a large fight to break out. They managed to beat Hannibal however, and Rosa broke the shackles chaining him. Darkness seemed to erupt from him and an all too familiar glow returned to the Spiritomb as he became a Ghost/Dragon type. With his memories regained the group had a very tearful reunion. However, it was short lived as a Deoxys known as Meissa appeared out of nowhere, taunting everyone before disappearing. Amaranthine was brought in to see Hannibal after Meissa disappeared, the two finally truly meeting for the first time... Becoming the Champion After beating the final gym, Ryouta was able to start challenging the Elite 4 to see if he could become the champion. He made sure to start preparing, making sure to learn some new attacks along the way before taking on the challenge. His first fight was with Saroja, a Grass/Water Volcarona. Her tactics were to not only inflict damage, but make sure she healed back her HP while doing it. Thanks to a few Air Slashes, Ryouta finally managed to win and go to the next floor. His second opponent was a Dragon Gardevoir named Jiao-Mei. After a difficult tussle with her, he managed to win and face his next opponent Ed, a Fighting Absol. Ed almost knocked him out with a powerful Stone Edge, bringing Ryouta enough panic to beat Ed with a couple powerful attacks. Ryouta's final opponent before the champion was a Bug/Steel Ninjask named Takeo. After a long battle and a couple Flamethrowers, he managed to reach the champion... There, Silas the Dragon/Fighting Latios was waiting for him. Their battle was long and hard, with Silas catching Ryouta off guard and using Waterfall on him, triggering a large panic attack in the Whiscash. Despite this, Ryouta still managed to win, becoming the first champion of the island. Psychic Shard Event After the invasion, two explorers ended up finding the Psychic Shard in the Eerie Labs. The shard temporarily changed everyone's types and Ryouta found himself turned into a Grass/Normal type. Losing his ability to fly was hard on him but he somehow managed to cope during the time. The Ghost Gate With the Psychic Shard still in effect, the Ghost Gate was explored while everyone was still their altered types. Ryouta ventured into the gate, along with Rosa, Evander and several other people. With the party splitting into smaller groups, Ryouta found himself traveling with Rosa, Evander and Ethel Barnz, a Dark Cincinno whose tails devoured a Ghost Houdoom they had been fighting. Eventually the groups reunited and were greeted by Ayakashi, a Ghost/Fire Reshiram. She took the group to the underground city of Pharora, where all the ghostly residents were terrified of the strangers' presence. There they met Baron, a Ghost/Electric Zekrom, that attacked almost immediately due to how threatened he felt by the party's presence. A large scale fight took place, and a resulting Zen Headbutt from Ryouta caused Baron to crash into a wall, bringing the ceiling down on him and unfortunately a Flying Samurott named Orion. Orion became a Ghost and Baron survived the impact, more livid then ever. They eventually managed to win though, Ayakashi recieving the Ghost Seal in the process. After the Ghost Gate was completed, Ryouta recieved his first memory: A feeling of wanting power all for himself for incredibly selfish reasons. Dark Shard Event One night while in the mansion in the Sunny Abode, the power suddenly went out and everything went dark as disturbing and terrifying monsters started appearing all over the island. Turns out Ethel had found the Dark Shard while in the Abode with a group of people. While Ryouta didn't go into the gate, he at least managed to escape harm from the monsters. After the Dark Gate had been cleared, Ryouta got his second memory: A feeling of falling from a waterfall. The Psychic Gate Ryouta wasn't involved with the Psychic Gate, but with it cleared he recieved his third memory: that he had three siblings back wherever he was from. The Species Swap With everyone's types finally back to normal, things seemed to calm down for a while. However, Kiama, a Psychic/Dragon Palkia was angered by the Electric/Water Rayquaza Al-Elden when he refused to give her the Electric Shard. Because of this she showed off her powers and temporarily changed everyone's species. Ryouta found himself turned into a Dragon Suicune and for a while, nearly lost control of himself due to a sudden surge of power and a lack of a second typing keeping his Dragon typing in check. Normal Shard Event After mostly everyone returned to their normal species, Ryouta ran into a Ground Seviper named Amun who, along with a small group of people, went to explore the Sandy Fields. Ryouta went along with them and they quickly ended up trapped in quicksand near the Ground Gate. They all got dragged down into the sand, and when they thought everything was over, they ended up falling through the floor and into a large labyrinth. After traveling through the maze for a while they ended up running into a room where none other then Ayakashi and Baron were. After some initial shock and a quick chat, Ayakashi handed over the Normal Shard to Ryouta, triggering its effects. All the color suddenly drained from the island and everyone began feeling incredibly drowsy. Nightmares, the familiar of Anima, the Ghost Darkrai, began going around the island, feasting on the dreams of anyone nearby. With Nightmares feasting on peoples' dreams, they almost immediately started turning into nightmares. Ryouta found himself dreaming of two of his biggest fears: Waterfalls and his newest fear...himself. The Normal Gate Eventually it came time for the Normal Gate to be explored, and Ryouta ventured inside with a small group of people. There they found a very quiet, music themed town whose residents told them that their princess had been cursed by a monster and was stuck in a neverending slumber. The group agreed to help her and ventured through a musical forest where everything made sound! Instruments were even growing on trees. Eventually they stumbled across the castle where the princess was and were confronted by a Normal/Ghost Hydreigon. A large battle took place, with the group winning. With the Hydreigon defeated, they were able to wake up the princess, a Normal/Flying Meloetta named Sinfonia. With the power of her singing, she was able to bring back the color to the island. That night Ryouta recieved a major memory. He could hear the voices of his siblings in his head...They were screaming at him to leave people alone, to not hurt anyone. He quickly realized that his own family was terrified of him and that he hadn't been afraid to hurt people. Shackled One night while Ryouta was out on a walk in the Sunny Abode, he was suddenly confronted by a strange, almost static appearing anomaly. It immediately started taunting Ryouta on his past failures. How he let Middle die in the volcano, how Orion had died in the Ghost Gate, even how he had lost his champion title to a Steel/Water Sawsbuck named Alan. His latest memories had taken a toll on him mentally, so hearing these taunts nearly drove the Whiscash over the edge. The anomaly told him that it could make him powerful however, powerful enough to protect anyone. Desparate to make sure nothing bad happened to his friends again he agreed to take the power. Upon agreeing however, Ryouta was immediately chained with shackles, the same shackles that Hannibal and Artexerxes had been chained with. Ryouta suddenly found himself transformed into a Dark/Dragon type and became completely insane with power. He ended up terrifying several people in his unstable state, including Elouise, a Fire/Flying Swanna, Faida, a Flying/Fighting Sableye, and Mordecai, a Dark/Psychic Combusken. However, he was found by Cassy and taken care of for a short while. While Ryouta's guard was down Cassy decided to attack him in an attempt to get the shackles off. Suddenly being attacked by someone he cared about drove him over the deep end and caused him to lose his trust in everyone. While he was shackled, Ryouta subconsciously fought his urges to hurt people by scratching his arms and scalp. It was rather tame at first, but quicky escalated to him inflicting full on wounds to himself without any treatment. If it kept up, he would've surely ended up killing himself. Thankfully Hannibal and Rosa found him and with a little help from Levy and a drunk Cassy, his shackles were destroyed and he was taken to the hospital so his wounds could heal. A Confession Ever since the Winter Ball back around Christmas time, Ryouta had slowly been falling in love with Cassy. She had always been there for him and listened to all his troubles whenever he was upset. It wasn't until Ryouta was in the hospital after he was deshackled that he finally told her that he loved her for the first time. Poison Shard Event While Ryouta was still in the hospital, a group of adventurers found the Poison Shard, which released a miasma across the island, making everyone sick. Already bedridden, Ryouta didn't handle the excess stress very well and remained in critical condition until the gate was cleared. The Poison Gate While Ryouta didn't enter the Poison Gate, he did get his fifth memory: A feeling of wanting to climb a waterfall. The Tournament Almost immediately after getting out of the hospital, Ryouta entered himself in the tournament that was taking place at the Honor Stadium. However, because of his shaky condition he was defeated easily in the first round by his opponent Levy, a Fire/Dark Charizard. Electric Shard Event Shortly after Ryouta's tournament match, Al-Elden handed over the Electric Shard to a Grass/Fighting Snowver named Lei-Lian. The shard caused everyone's ages to suddenly change. All the adults found themselves as kids or teenagers, while the kids found themselves as adults. Ryouta was turned into a ten year old Water/Normal Barboach and found himself with the mentality of a kid as well... Character Relationships Rosa: Close friend/Best friend Hannibal: Close friend Amarantine: Friend Cassandra: Girlfriend Ethel: Friend (?) Ginza: Close friend Basil: Friend Slips: Aquaintance Gilbert: Aquaintance/Friend (?) Category:Characters